User talk:Lukas Exemplar
THANKS Thanks for everything guys! Headline text OKAY THANKS! I will improove this website from top to end, and i want so much to be a admin, as you proably now... it think you do, it is me who had maked most o the articles on Deltora Wikia and i want to work as one of the admin with your great friends and guys. What you say??? I have too a new logo for the website were said Deltora Wikia with Deltora title font. heyaz! hey there luka. you're welcome! yes i do think that ols are fascinating. GLoRiA 13:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Luka. I'm Ralnon, and I know a lot about the Deltora series, having extensively read and bought every single book in the series, though I now lack the Tales of Deltora book. I am very eager to contribute more here, but please, tell me first how I can help. Thanks! Ralnon (talk) 21:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man Hey thanks for the message. always glad to help out with the site. I like to consider myself an avid reader and fairly knowledgeable in Deltoran Lore. I hope i can help you guys out more. Elder Prime 04:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey my friends! Hey my friends! You can improove the pages by writing and changing the editable articles' information to the right information. Or create new pages on Deltora things. OH BOY! Iam seeking to merge DeltoraQuest.Wikia.com and Deltora.Wikia.com so we will get the right name. Spelling and Grammar Dude i respect you greatly, but the spelling and grammar of the articles you make is a bit lacking. I realize there might be a slight language barrier here, but i find i spend some time going through your articles correcting your grammar and spelling when i get on here.... just thought I'd be honest with you given how much i love this site and want to see it do very well Elder Prime 10:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Custom Favicon and Logo for Deltora Wikia Hi Luka1184, This is NeejaHalcyon, recent addition to the registered users on Deltora Wikia. I appreciate the work you have put into this young Wikia and, if I may, I suggest that you add a custom Logo and Favicon to bring the site up to a new level. I edited the front page banner a while back (as it was looking a bit shabby) but only an administrator (you) can change the default "Wikia" Logo and Favicon. At risk of sounding condesending the Logo is the picture unique to the Wikia displayed imediately above the Search Box, and the Favicon is the small graphic displayed both beside the URL address and on the Favorites Bar. In case you have no idea how to change them, I have included the links to the help pages for each (See bottom of post). If you find you need inspiration for either, here are some great links to other wikia sites with their own custom Logos and Favicons. *http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki *http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * (Good Logo) *http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki * (Great Front Page) *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_Wiki *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * (Outstanding Site in General) Best regards, : NeejaHalcyon Yes Of Course My Friend! Yes of course my friend! That was what i thought of doing myself. And also a background image, cause that is posible to do in the Wikia Editor. But still thanks. Relevant Wikia Help Pages (If you don't already know them) *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AFavicon *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo Edited Jin & Jod. OK, I recently finished editing Jin's and Jod's pages. I will watch D.Quest everyday and I will edit more pages. ''-Your um... editor?'' S.C Great thanks my friend(s) ! Great, thanks my friend! But remember not to put too much misinformation into the pages you're eiditing. I mean like putting the anime information and not book information into it. KK? Just make sure to write "two version" or something like that, and make sure people and readers know that it isn't the "real" information. But the anime runs in Australia and New Zealand on Cartoon Network in weekends in English dub (that sucks! With bad cencour, changed special words where they changed Brix and Smuff or whatver its called to: Abra and Cadabra WTF!? AND BAD SOUNDSTRACKS!) Iam downloading the epiodes in English which is updated at OtakuShrine.webs.com and OtakuShrine's YouTube channel weekly! The series started in english at may 1st 2010. And as NZ and AU uses the same "stream" and CN (Cartoon Network) I can watch at both places, and you can also ;D. And the website is the same. Seya my friend(s)! And "editor" ... ? Good everyone, but I have a problem! Good everyone, but I have a problem! Please Neeja, take the new logo image from the main page, and put it on the site as a logo in the real size, there are some glitches on it or something like that. Feel free to put your Favicon up too! EDIT: I forgot something: Please NeejaHalycon, if you want to, make the ico "DQ" and not "D" it would look better I THINK... LOL Luka1184 16:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome for the editing. Logo and Favicon As you may have noticed, I've solved the Logo problem, but the Favicon is too small to do a good DQ, until I find a way to do a nice DQ we can use the D and eventually replace it. - NeejaHalcyon Oh thanks! Oh Thanks! ;D Please neeja, we need information about the Anime and Japanese stuff, now its dubbed you know :) Shitty translated version I must say! A little bit... Sorry Luka I haven't seen the anime except in ads on cartoon network and honestly, if its anything like what the ads show, I probably won't watch it at all. I think I'd better keep to the books (where Jasmine's hair is black and not GREEN!?![I mean what's with that!?!)). All the best, NeejaHalcyon 02:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Come and help me too on Rondo Wiki! Neeja please come and help me out too on Rondo Wiki http://www.Rondo.wikia.com/ And please come and be "secondary-admin leader" on a wiki I started some time ago about a series I created myself. Then I give information you can write it ok? Or something like that :D Goodnight! Sorry Luka, I honestly only know that Emily Rodda (Jennifer Rowe) wrote the series. I'll keep working on Deltora Wiki and I really hope the new wiki is a big success. NeejaHalcyon 02:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Belt of Deltora (belt) Can you please un-protect the Belt of Deltora (belt) page, or at least lower the protection level? I have a few things to add and the article as a whole can still be improved. On a similar note, the page should be titled "Belt of Deltora (belt)". Articles like "The" shouldn't begin the names of pages unless it's a book title, like The Belt of Deltora (book).--'LapisScarab' 04:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, can you change the protection level on all the articles you protected for being "finished"? Lief for example. Articles on wikis are never finished, there's always room for improvement. Unless the article is being vandalized, you really shouldn't lock the page. If you lock it just for the sake of locking it then progress can't be made.--'LapisScarab' 23:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Another request. Can you make is to "Jarred" doesn't redirect to Doom? I want to make a disambiguation page for the two Jarreds (Doom and Leif & Jasmine's son), but can't because of the redirect. I'd do this myself if I could, but I can't. Please respond.--'LapisScarab' 06:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm sorry: Yes AND no :) I'm sorry. Yes I CAN lift the protection, but no, I won't let anyone change the name from "The Belt of Deltora" to "Belt of Deltora" becuase, as featured in the books, the name of the book is "THE Belt of Deltora" and any book title shall bear the "The" if its in the title. For example: You can't just put "The Forests of Silence (book)" to "Forests of Silence (book)", but the best example is to remove the "The" from "The Lord of the Rings" but of course those books do not have a thing in it with a similiar name. And the article about the belt is also called "The Belt of Deltora (belt)", but some of a werido made up a similar article with the name without "The" in. Seya my friend, and lucky to! I'll make you a admin soon! ;D :I completely understand and agree with why The Belt of Deltora (book) has the "The" in it. I was just referring to the actual belt. Wiki page titles probably shouldn't contain articles like "the" at the beginning unless, of course, it's a book or it's the official name. For example, The Funnel is always spelled in the books with a capitalized "The", but the Belt isn't. Just a suggestion. And thank you for lifting the protection, I won't try and move the page unless we all agree on something.--'LapisScarab' 16:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) LapisScarab This user is really throwing themself into this wiki and I think it might be a good idea to make them an administrator as well as us. Also, it will give you more time to work on your Rondowiki. Let me know what you think. NeejaHalcyon 02:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes HaHa, you're totally reading my mind. That is actually what I'm looking into doing Scarab ;D Check out Rowan of Rin Wiki as well as the Rondo Wiki ;D And the Answer Sites :) New Wiki Skin I would appreciate it if you could sign this and forward it to any other wikis you may edit so we can do something about the atrocious new Wiki Skin. I doubt Wikia will listen, but it's better thsn doing nothing.--'LapisScarab' 00:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey So, you're the head admin I gather? You look rather active. You could use some help on your pages though, and that's where I could come in. I'll edit some more, then could you consider giving me admin rights? I'd a great help! Check my userpage for links to other sights I am on (admin on 2!). --''ThatDevil '' 08:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) To-do list We need to move the Doran the Dragonlover page to "Doran". "Dragonlover" is just a title and not part of his name; names of articles should only contain the character's actual name. There's also some problem I'm having with moving Jin and Jod. I'm trying to split the page into Jin and Jod like with Thaegan's other children, but I can't for some reason. If you could just change the name of "Jin and Jod" to either "Jin" or "Jod", I could do the rest from there. I just figured out the issue with Jin and Jod. I'll need you to delete the Jin and Jod page now that they're in separate articles. EDIT: I also need Last of the dragons to be deleted, because it's completely redundant and The Lake of Tears (Book) moved to "The Lake of Tears (book)" with a lowercase "b", because that's the way all the other book articles are. Thanks!--'LapisScarab' 02:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didnt mean to delte the whole page on endon. i was freaking out for a second until you edited it for me thanks alot I need you to change the locks on all of the mainspace pages so that auto-confirmed users, at the very least can edit them. We need to be able to work, you know?--'LapisScarab' 03:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Thank you for the promotion, even though I haven't been on here in ages. I'll do my best. Promoting was not a mistake. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I like editing stuff - it bugs me heaps to see typos and errors. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that the page on Ols needs to be edited, but I couldn't. Just wondering if you could help with that. Do you need to be an admin, or anything like that? Smileysgoboing 11:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) smileysgoboing Skin change? To something darker? I'll do it. Just thought it'd be nice to tell you. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Rainwillow. I was wondering if you needed any help on the wiki. I could help out if you want. -Rainwillow Skin Done. :D Tell me what you think. I can even put an image instead of the "Deltora Quest Wiki" at the top. And we need a custom back ground. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) On another note, I was thinking of promoting Waddle D33 to administrator. He seems to working on this allot more than you or me right now. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That is not a permitted action, at least not without permission You can't do that witout my permission, I'm sorry. I would have told you you could do it... but now. Sorry, just let him keep the title, it's okay. I don't hope this was an April's Fool... I actually thought about doing one on the site myself. I have an idea in mind. Why don't you create a page stating that Deltora Quest is being made into a film lulz :D Luka1184 23:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, chill. I never said anything about doing it right then and there. He just seems to be experienced and editing allot. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi THanks!!! :) Sounds like it could work, but I can't help right now. I was going to start editing this Wiki more again today, but I just came down with a 102 fever, and I just want to sleep. Sorry, I hate doing this, it feels like I'm skipping town just after being made an official.--'LapisScarab' 00:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. And I promoted myself to admin (see ), as being a bureaucrat gives me no power except the power to promote and demote users. Sorry. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I'm from Australia. You? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh, no, I don't. Like 30 minute drive from them. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It's called the "Dragon Lizard". Lizard is a proper noun in this case. (: --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Okay. What do you mean by "insert the image"? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll try and have them done soon - by the end of the week. Promise. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes They're all done! :D See LapisScarab's talk page for the list. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll and have them done by the end of this week or the next. :) Perhaps the Object Infobox could cater for the fictional books? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 01:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki name... I was thinking of changing this wiki's name to Just DQ Wiki. Don't worry, I can change the stuff at the top so it says: " DQ Wiki - the Deltora Quest Wiki". Or something like that. What do you think? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Why would the name need to be changed? Unless there's another Wiki with the same name, it seems like it'd be a superfluous change, and it would make exactly what we cover less clear. I can guess what "Deltora Quest" is, but "DQ" doesn't tell me anything. Destructive Quagmire?--'LapisScarab' 20:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh. It was a spontaneous idea anyways. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Main page name... Can you rename the Main Page to "Deltora Wiki"? It's a much better name, and most other wikis don't use the title "Main Page". ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey brah. I was thinking of promoting Waddle D33 to rollback, as he deserves it and would need it (t revert minor vandalism while we're not here). :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 08:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, since I couldn't find any admins, and you seem to be the most active user one here, or at least one of them, this message will probally be answered. Im an admin from another wiki, http://eragonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, and I, in the stead of all the other admins, would like to request a affiliation of our wikis. Please message me with your answer. Thank you for your time, Oblivion26 21:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry Haha, that's okay. I've just been maintaining, not doing much. :\ I'll to be more active in the holidays. Glad to hear you're back. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Project Greetings Luka1184, I've read ahead on your potential projects for the future of Deltora Quest. I must say that I am fasinated by them, and I have a propostion for you please contact me if you would like to know the details. I would like to keep them private out of copy right fears, and I look forward for you to answer me as soon as possible. ChirstmasEve; 8:09pm User:JanSzary Deltora Quest Dear Luka1184, Sense it is know Febuary I was just woundering if you got my message or if you are interested, or if your just too busy with Deltora Quest. I am currently in the middle of the Dragons of Deltora Quest books, and hope to finish it soon. Anyway about the project, I feel that I may have been too vague, so as a fellow fan of Deltora Quest I must say that I would like aid you on some of your projects before I talk to you about my own. My project is about the potential future of the series. I am hoping to create a Cartoon series based on it, but with designs more akin to the descriptions of the novels (not that I am saying i hate the anime, I love the anime, it was my favourite anime, when I was getting into Deltora Quest last year) the project could be either a spin-off series following the adventures of Leif and Jasmin's children or a continuation of the Deltora Quest Anime starting over from the beginning. I love Deltora Quest and hope to continue the franchise, as it is one of my personal favourite animes of all time. Me and my friends are currently creating a company and would like to aid in the Deltora Quest future, though we will need permission from Jennifer Row. I look forward to your reply. User:JanSzary Multiple Pages on Same/Similar Topic *Factory and The Factory *Shadow Army and Shadowlands Military (can use different headings) I was wondering if you can combine them since I do not have the power Thanks Um hi thnx 4 the message i need some help about my profile stuff. Um send a reply. The project that I would like to do with you is actually something you said on the home page, a Television series of Deltora Quest based on several aspects from the novels themselves and even the side stories, I know the Deltora Quest Anime already did this, but they only did the first seven books. I would basically like to recreate a Deltora Quest Television show. Contact me if you are interested, if not, I'm OK with that too. Oh, and I am currently working on a signature, User:JanSzary Sunday March 25, 1012, 8:54pm Hi Luka I am Jaakor I have just created a wiki about Deltora Anime it features all there is about the Deltora series I was hoping you would like to join my wiki if you would please reply on my message wall and thankyou.Jaakor 09:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi I would be happy to join your wiki my wiki features only the anime if I am to join your wiki I will edit episodes and expand articles of the characters in the anime. Also I have seen that some episodes have incorrect titles (e.g The Heavenly Stone is called Lapis Lazuli, the Heavenly Stone I will help edit them all to their full potential you may join my wiki if you wish here is the link http://deltoraquestanime.wikia.com/wiki/Deltora_Quest_Anime_Wiki P.S It would be good to have a leaderboard for those who would like to be ranked and maybe a chat station if you don't know how to put those on I would be happy to help. 'Please Reply' I was wondering if you could reply to my message I left yesterday because I am on a tight schedule with my other wikis I would like to just say that I can expand this wiki greatly if you will have me and I also respect your edits Luka great punctuation thanks. Jaakor 08:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Thankyou' Thankyou very much it would be great to merge our wiki I will soon begin to publish the episodes on my wiki they will be very big. I would also like to add that I was an admin on a wiki long ago and was highly ranked and respected I am now ranked high on other wikis and work very hard I love being an administrator and editing is what I do especially what im passionate about and that is Deltora I would love to be a part of this wiki so please reply to my message with anything I can do and I would be greatful if we add my wiki into this successful wiki and thankyou.Jaakor 11:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Entering this wiki' Hi again Luka I have given you all my reasons why I want to combine our wikis but also I would like to improve the following: *Improve Pages and make them longer with more information *Create all episode pages with only the greatest of knowledge *Fix all fake titled episodes *Expand this wiki to it's maximum potential *Eliminate all stupid editing from users who abuse this wiki *To become a great admin on this wiki These are all my reasons I will dedicate all of my time into creating an ultimate wiki so if you could reply soon with the directions I will follow and begin editing right awayJaakor 10:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC). :I can't believe I haven't responsped to this message... Luka1184 (talk) 20:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC)